The present invention relates to a system and method for managing diabetes. More particularly, the present invention is related to a diabetes management application for use with handheld organizers.
A number of diabetes management programs for handheld devices currently exist. However, these devices exhibit limited functionality and are often difficult to use. The existing diabetes management software packages that are capable of handling a plurality of logs for blood glucose levels, insulin shots, meals, activities, etc., are designed in such a way that the information is held in one record. By storing information in one record, the user is affected in a number of ways including: harder to read logs, one date/time stamp for actions which may occur 30 or more minutes apart, and a database occupying significant amount of space. Additionally, storing information in one record and, for example, entering only blood glucose information at a particular point, results in poor space allocation for meal information, insulin dosage information or activity data. Consequently, space allocated in a particular database record for specific values will be lost.
What is needed is a diabetes management system and method that stores each type of data used to manage the blood glucose level of a diabetes patient in individual time/date stamped records that can be stored in a database system for future review by a health professional.